Midnight swims and M 'n M's
by Werewolf-In-My-House
Summary: "All you do is talk down to me! I'm sick of it Draco!" i wiped the tears from my eyes. "Mione." he whispered, grabbing my hands pulling them to his sides. "Let me go Draco!" he let go of my wrists, cupped my face. "Would you just shut up?" he whispered, moving down to kiss me.
1. Praying For Death

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. J.K. Rowning does and we all love her for it! :D**

Midnight swims and m 'n m's

Chapter 1

"That treacherous little bleeder! Is there no one we can trust?" Ron asked wiping his shoulders and arms free from the debris of the collapsing home of Xenophilius Lovegood. "They kidnapped her because they supported me. He was just desperate." Harry said wiping his bag off then throwing it on the ground. Ron shook his head, "I'll do the enchantments." he said walking downhill from Harry and me. As I started my way on the opposite direction, up the hill, I noticed just how dirty I was. I had rubble in my hair, I hadn't showered in weeks, and my clothes were filthy. As I was trying to brush off as much dirt as I possibly could off my jacket and pants I heard Harry gasp.

I looked up to see him looking over toward where Ron had walked earlier. I turn to look over towards Ron but something stood right in front of me. I stood frozen in fear. "Hello beautiful." a man that looked in his mid-thirties and had long black hair pulled back out of his face stood feet from me. I started to back up as quickly as I could, going downhill. I turned to the others. "Ha-" I started to call Harry but I saw that there were three more snatchers blocking him from me. I didn't know what to do. So I started to run. I could hear Ron's heavy breathing behind me as I took off into the woods. "Well don't hang about," the man I then recognized to be Scabior said," Snatch 'um!" at the sound of the other men running towards us I pumped my legs harder.

I felt like I was going to explode! I can see Harry in the corner of my left eye, running as fast as I was. I looked everywhere in my peripheral vision but I still couldn't see Ron. I turned my head for a secant to try to fund him and I tripped over a root sticking out of e ground. The pain shooting up from my ankle was intense but I had to keep going. I couldn't let them get me. I jumped up just as Ron got to me. He grabbed my hand, pulling me along with him. Running faster, and faster through the trees, branches and twigs snapping against my legs and arms. I kept squeezing Ron's hand showing I was here for him and me needing the support from him.

My ankle felt like it had been run over by a train and it was making it difficult to walk let alone run. The sound of clanking medal rang in my ear as Ron was thrown to the ground. Holding tight to his hand I stopped so suddenly that I lost my footing and ended up rolling down the hill on the other side of Ron. I sat up and saw that Ron had been trapped with a chain. "Ron!" I yell trying to climb back up to him but the fallen tree limbs, the loose leaves and the pain in my foot made it extremely difficult. "Hermione! Run! Don't stop, keep running!" Ron shouted grabbing at the chains wrapped around his legs.

I started to go back to help him but Finer Greyback came over the top of the hill shouting and yelling. I gave Ron an apologetic look and took off back down the hill towards Harry at the bottom of the hill. I stopped just short of running into Harry and pulled my wand out. Concentrating on the right spell, I pointed my wand at Harry and a bolt of blue light shot out and smacked him right in the face, causing it to swell and change shape. "Blimey Hermione! what was that for?" he said running his hands over his face. "i dont want to take any chances." i said breathing heavily, " if they do catch us they might not be able to recognize you." I hear heavy footsteps behind and i turn my head to see 5 Snatchers running towards us.

"Harry run!" i yelled grabbing his shirt sleeve and pulling him along. A flash of light and tree branch later i was knocked out on the ground. i couldn't feel my foot anymore. My heart was beating out of my chest. I mustered enough energy to turn my head to the side to get my face out of the mix of blood and dirt on the ground beneath me. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw a dark figure moving towards me and I was yanked to my feet. Well as much on my feet that I could handle. most of my body was supported by a man i wouldn't usually say hello to let alone support my body. A loud male scream came from just to the left of me. Ron, I thought. i struggled to be released from the mans arms but all i recieved was my wrist twisted behind my back at an awkward angle. "Aaahh!" I screamed in pain. "Let me go!" I yelled. Just then Scabior came around a large tree with a blade pressed to Ron's throat. "Move and you'll get to see all of your little friends blood splattered across this forest."

**Authors Note: hey guys! this is my first fanfic and i hope you liked it! i had it on here last week but changed some of it. so here it is "all bright and shiny and new again!" (hehe get it?) it eventually will end up as a Draco/Hermione story but this is just some background. :D **


	2. Death

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. J.K. Rowling does and we love her for it!**

Chapter 2

"Let him go!" Harry yelled, trying to get free of the snatchers arms. Scabior pressed the knife closer against Ron's throat until beads of red formed along the blade. "You better watch your friend beautiful. Wouldn't want the knife to slip now would we?" He said locking his eyes on the beaded pink bag I had around my shoulder. "Somebody get the bag the girls got. Search it. I don't trust this lot at all." His eyes flashed from Harry's disfigured face to me then back to Harry. "Oye! Bring that one here!" he said to the man holding Harry captive. "Get to walkin'!" he said shoving Harry closer to Scabior. He moved his eyes back to me. "Why does the girl still have the bag? I said search it!" he yelled, pointing his knife at the others.

A little pig faced man stepped forward first. "Eh there girly! What ya' got in ya' bag 'ere?" he said yanking the bag off my shoulder as Scabior went on inspecting Harrys face. "Nothing!" I said quickly. "It's just books and supplies and stuff." I add quietly hoping he wouldn't look too far into the bag. He started throwing random objects, (shirts, old books, spearmint toothpaste, etc.) out of the bag, until he got to the small black velvet bag carrying the locket inside it. My body stiffened. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said dangling the bag in the air. "Open it Echo. I think something important is in there. I can smell the fear coming off of her." One of the gorillas said staring at me. The one named Echo looked over at the man then smiled. He threw the pink bag on the ground and untied the smaller black one letting its contents spill out into his hand. "Well alright then!" he said happily. "Looks like I got me a new trinket! Sure me old lady would just love 'is!" he said holding it closer to his face inspecting it. "Then again," he said placing the locket around his neck, "I might just keep it for me' self!" he said turning so the others could see his new possession.

"What have you got there Echo?" Scabior said moving towards him. "Jus' a souvenir o' mine. Took it f'om the girly 'ere." He said proudly. Scabior came closer to the one called Echo and inspected it in his hand. "No, you will not be able to keep this." He said with wide eyes. "This will need to be taken to the manor." He said pulling hard on the necklace causing the chain to break and the locket to fall into his hands. "Ay bub! 'At was my locket!" the pig-faced man said shoving Scabior with his fists. "How dare you push me!" he yelled back shoving the man back. "You filthy little earth worm! I should have killed you long ago!" I looked over at Harry hoping he was getting the same idea that I was. He nodded his head slightly and we both prepared for our escape. The fight between the men became rough and it was the perfect time for an escape. I mouth the numbers to Harry, _three- two- one! _We both shoved away from our keepers and made a run for the hillside. "Look what you've done!" I heard Scabior yell to the other snatchers. "Catch them! Again!" I pumped my legs faster and harder. My ankle still numb from our pervious escape made it hard to navigate through the hillside with the roots and branches. "_Crucio!_" I heard someone yell behind me, and it all went black.

I was blind-folded and gagged, with my hands tied behind me. I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness but all I saw was a fire and the faint outlines of the faces of the men. I felt someone next to me, I turned my head and saw that Harry was in the same condition, next to me, but with a large cut along is forehead. Tears sprung to my eyes and I squirmed in my bindings trying to get free but I had no luck. "Scabior!" one of the snatchers yelled. "The girls awake." He said spitting on the ground next to me. One of the men stood from the fire and walked towards Harry and I.

"What did I tell you about trying to run away, Girly?!" he yelled, pointing a large knife at me. "This is your punishment!" he said pointing the knife at a heap in the ground. I blinked away the tears. That wasn't a heap on the ground. What I saw before me was a gangly red- headed boy with dirt on his nose and a rope tied around his wrists. Scabior walked toward Ron, pulled him up by his hair, and stuck the knife to his neck. I screamed through the gag and tried so hard to get free. But I couldn't. "This is what you've done!" he yelled and sliced the knife across Ron's throat, causing dark red to poor from the wound.

"Nnnoooo!" I screamed through the gag but the word was barely audible. I cried, screamed and kicked until they couldn't stand it anymore. "Would someone please take care of that obnoxious little twit?!" one of them yelled. A man with his back to me stood up and produces a large branch from the fire, with only the end of it singed. As he started walking towards me I realized that he was planning to do. I kicked and screamed louder trying to run away from him. Last thing I remember was a flash of bright orange coming right toward the side of my head.

.0.0.

A sudden cold shiver ran across my back and up my neck as I woke. I was on my back in a dark room. I didn't know where I was or how long I was out but the first thing that came to mind was the smell. It smelled like someone had thrown a dead body in a sewer and let it soak for days then threw it in the hot sun to bake. I groaned and rolled over onto my side and clutched my stomach as the last memories came flooding back to me. The snatchers chasing us, Scabior getting the locket, Scabior… Scabior k-k-killing Ron. I felt something wet on my face and when I went to wipe it I realized I was bleeding. I pulled the end of my sleeve and tried to wipe it away but blood kept spilling slowly out of the wound along my cheek. After several minutes and a soaked shirt sleeve later I gave up. Maybe it would kill me. I would bleed out on the floor and not have to face anything again. I laid on the cold, damp floor praying for death to come.

A freezing cold splash of water hit my body and I was jolted awake. "Morning Granger." A cold voice said from above me. A light flickered on against the wall and I could see the face of a man, who made me feel like I was in hell. "Feeling any better today?" Draco Malfoy said throwing the bucket I assumed that held the water on the floor near my feet. "Ha! Like I have to ask. You feel like you should feel. Worthless. Meaningless. The dirt beneath my feet." He said kneeling down next to my head. "Like a mud-blood" he spat through clenched teeth. "But that's not why im here to talk to you now is it Granger? No its not. I need to talk to you about what I found in the bottom of this bloody beaded bag of yours." He said throwing the book down in front of me. I sat up right and picked up the book. My eyes got big. "Explain." He said. I looked up into his eyes. "Hermione, please. Explain." He whispered.

**Authors Note: **

**Duh- Dun- Ddduuhh! sorry about Ron! i know it seems a bit early but i just couldnt help it! im on a roll! **


End file.
